


Slytherin School of Magic and Ambition

by Reithandina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Bad Dumbledore, Dumbledore Being a Dick, First War with Voldemort, Good Slytherins, Good Voldemort, Other, Out of Character Voldemort, Sane Voldemort, Slytherin, Slytherin Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reithandina/pseuds/Reithandina
Summary: AU,  In the war against Voldemort, the Slytherin students at Hogwarts were abused and neglected by their peers and their teachers; it became such a problem that some students refused to return after summer or winter holidays. Voldemort decided enough was enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heya all, So this is something I just came up with... 5 hours ago XD Lol.. I missed breakfast and lunch and it's getting dark.. Lol.. Oh well. I just came up with it while reading a Slytherin!Harry fic, and thought... What a terribly world this is. why not just put slyths into a school of it's own. So... that's what I did! XD I'm not sure what I was doing. I just wrote with my instincts really. But... enjoy!

**[ Welcome to Slytherin School of Magic and Ambition ]  
  
**  
In the 70's Voldemort's war was at large.   
  
It was not secret that Voldemort himself was the last heir of Slytherin and it was also widely known in the World of Magic, that Death Eaters were all students of Slytherin house. Well, what is widely known is really mere speculations and paranoia, not actual fact. Voldemort had Hufflepuffs - loyal and vicious creatures - Ravenclaws - brilliant and inventive - and even a few Gryffindors - brutish and with no fear towards danger.   
  
Voldemort priced these people more than his Slytherin Death Eaters, mostly because Slytherins are different in Battle. Slytherins are Self-preservation incarnate and would gladly flee a battle if their lives were in danger- a terrible trait in a war, no doubt. 

The Gryffindors in his army took battle as serious as their need for partying afterwards; They came down hard and fast, and had no actual regard to their own wounds.   
  
True fiends, when moral code was ignored.   
  
The Ravenclaws would research, invent spells and deliver what was important to their cause to the Slytherins, who would create the necessary sly ways to make it happen. Spells were taught to their battle-happy fiends - some of those were also mad Slytherins, like Bellatrix.   
  
At the bottom of this was the Hufflepuffs.   
  
His infiltrators.   
  
On the outside, these little vicious beasts were cute and cuddly to look at. All innocent blue eyed angels with not a cruel streak for miles. An assumption that would prove fatal if cornered. These monsters would be shop owners, accountants in the Ministry or Gringotts, or even simple secretaries.   
  
They were invisible to the majority and had the freedom to snoop around.   
  
Voldemort enjoyed his army and knew it was just about time for his victory.   
  
That is until a special Hufflepuff in the Ministry came forth with terrible tales of Hogwarts.   
  
In the school, as Voldemort's war became more and more violent to the Public, the young snakes from his school house were targeted by other children. Complaints from worried and angry parents had been sent to not just Dumbledore, but the Minister. All were of course ignored with smiles and false promises.   
  
The adults, the teachers, the ministry were denying it all and claimed the Slytherins were fine and if anything, they were attacking students. Voldemort stood with a conundrum. Parents with children in Slytherin weren't always from the same house, but they were now treated as if they where; they were helpless against the prejudice and the hatred against their babies, and no one would lift a finger for them.   
  
Some of these children were even Muggleborn.   
  
Muggles, disgusting breed of humanity, were more powerless than magical parents and threatened to pull their children out of Hogwarts and the magical world. Dumbledore were of course all reassurance and smiles, promising to keep their offspring safe, but in the end ignored the problems in general.   
  
Voldemort saw quickly as the years went by, that the problem keep going.   
  
He needed a plan.   
  
A good one.   
  
A brilliant one.   
  
He needed a safe haven for these children.   
  
A school!   
  
The Dark Lord called in all of his Slytherin and Ravenclaws to build the idea and plans for this school. The Hufflepuffs helped with their accesses to Ministry achives and before the year was over, they had a working plan for a school.   
  
They only needed a place. A safe place.   
  
" Why not this building, my lord? " A Gryffindor broke in nonchalantly. 

Voldemort corked a brow at the man. Slytherin's personal home was his most secretive base of operation. No one knew he had found it and established it as his Secret hideout. It was a place of seclusion and safety for people on the run from the law as well as dark creatures in his protection.   
  
It was a magnificent abbey with greenhouses, stables and a large forest to cover most of the Island it stood upon. The island was no bigger than Denmark's Bornholm, but it had all they needed for secrecy and their people- and it was all hidden from eyes by ward stones covering the island's beaches.   
  
It was perfect.   
  
" Very well, from this day on, Slytherin abbey will be known as Slytherin School of Magic and Ambition. " A Gryffindor snorted at the name, but Voldemort ignored it in his success. " Prepare it. "   
  
His army went to work.   
  
First, the abbey would need a serious renovation. Leaks would be repaired. Walls and floors and ceilings would be smoothed and cracks would be filled. Slytherin School would be a place of warmth and if a draft was discovered it would be covered. It would not be like Hogwarts in winter, where it would be dangerous to live in.   
  
Walls would be painted and decorated. The stone floors would either be heated or covered with wooden planks, or carpets. Then sections would be determined by sex and age; Girls would live on the right side and the boys on the left, and they would live together in dorms separated by ages.   
  
Following, the common rooms would be three in total for the children.   
  
One of each sex, that was forbidden to enter by their opposites and one shared by all. Even teachers would be able to enter that one. The Teachers and adults would have their own living room as well as quarters. Offices and classrooms were laid out in the same section of the Abbey - except of the greenhouses and stables naturally. Easy access.   
  
Hospital wing was of the easiest access of them all and had a constant open door to the entré. It was already in use for the war and only had to be expanded and more beds added.   
  
The Library was not touched more than a rearrangement and the new funitures, books and better lightening. At the same time, school books were placed in commonrooms for the childrens use so it wouldn't be a place of chaos and noise, but special studies and calm readings; as all libraries ought to be.  
  
Outside, the Greenhouses were also enlarged and seperated into year. First years would be taught magically gardening of food products as well potions and herbs, and expected to care for a square of their own. There would be a summer price on whom could grow the best produce.   
  
Stables and animals would be a place of beauty and respect. Children who would choose that way, would learn to care for all kinds of riding animals, as well as produce; Chickens, cows, goats, sheep and their magical viations. Naturally, they would also learn about other magical creatures that were classified as dangerous, but this would be above third year.   
  
Indeed, this class was not an elective in first year, but first 4 classes would be obligatory, along with all other elective classes.   
  
Lastly the dinningroom was magically expanded and four long tables spread out. They were not longer than Hogwarts House tables, but long enough to give room for more students in the future. The Teachers tables were placed in much of the same was as in Hogwarts as well, it gave the adults a better view over their charges and their mischiefs.   
  
The school was ready.   
  
Voldemort had chosen his teachers himself.   
  
Dark Arts teacher, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Healing, Herbology, Magical Creatures, Astronomy, History of Magic and Muggles, Politics, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and so on.   
  
Of course, Bellatrix was **not** chosen as a teacher.   
  
Voldemort thought himself quite the genius with all his work and preperation for this School and the war, but had to admit that now they stood with another conundrum. They had an empty school and all their students were locked up in Hogwarts. How did he get them to his school?   
  
Again it was that irritating laid-back Gryffindor that came with the plan.   
  
The Ravenclaws backed him up.   
  
" Can't we just kidnap them when they are sorted? " A _pure genius_ plan for sure: Note the sarcasm.   
  
" And how, do you propose we do that? " Voldemort asked testily, red eyes narrowing. The Gryffindor shrugged.   
  
" Dunno. " He said carelessly and a tic made Voldemort's left eyelid violently convulse in irritation. Not that the idiot noticed. " Can't we like, I dunno, magically take them from their chair or something? "   
  
Perhaps a crucio would make the idiot smarter?   
  
A Ravenclaw suddenly looked as if he had had an epiphany- or a stone smashed to the back of his skull.   
  
" Of course... " The man said, awed and as if the biggest question in the world had been answered.

Voldmort turned his eyes to the lead researcher.   
  
" Yes? " He urged. The Ravenclaw grinned madly. What a beautiful sight that was.   
  
" Hogwarts would listen to you, my Lord, as long as you don't hurt the students in it's charge. As the last heir of Slytherin, you would only have to ask it and it would comply. Say, make the sorting hat into a sort of Portkey for SLytherins. It's activation word would be Slytherin and, poof! Out student appears! We would of course have to make the Sorting Hat resistant to the Portkey, but at the same time make sure that no matter what, Dumbledore cannot block ours. "   
  
Voldemort had to say it was a brilliant idea.   
  
To steal Slytherin students as they are sorted, right in front of Dumbeldores nose. With the old fool unable to stop them. He admit he almost peed himself in glee.   
  
" Do it! " He commanded straight away. " Draw everything up and hand it to me as quick as you are able, and when you are done, I march for Hogwarts. On september the 1st, we will begin our school. Send the word to all our allies, all the Slytherins still in school; Slytherin School of Magic and Ambition opens up at september the 1st and they are all enrolled! "   
  
That night, the abbey held a magnificent party to celebrate; The only ones not in attendance was the irritated Ravenclaws and Voldemort himself.   
  
3 days later, Voldemort had an interesting conversation with Hogwarts itself. He was hidden just outside the wards and Dumbledore was non-the-wiser. Hogwarts agreed, but only because what was going on inside her walls against her charges and the forced vow it got out of the Dark Lord.   
  
Any Slytherin Student in his care would be protected, cared for and taught as long as they were a Student. It was Voldemorts vow to Hogwarts and it was life and death for him; Without his magic he would rather die, after all.   
  
Hogwarts made it all work with Voldemorts magic.   
  
The Sorting Hat gladly took the task and as a security measure, Voldemort and Hogwarts placed it on the very magic of Slytherin. If a Slytherin Student should enter Hogwarts and sit down on a Slytherin chair or enter the Slytherin commonroom, they would be transported to Slytherin School; Dumbledore would not hide any of his Slytherin from him.   
  
Months passed by and on september the 1st, already sorted students were delivered to Slytherin Castle by their parents from 10 in the morning to 17 in the evening. They were settled into their quaters, caught up to their friends and even took the time to explore until the great feast in the evening.   
  
The rest of the students would pop in with the help of Hogwarts.   
  
Dinner would not appear until the last students arrival.   
  
In Hogwarts, Slytherin Students that had not been warned or invited suddenly all disappeared as they sat down in their seats. There weren't many left and most of them were children of Muggles and practically Obscurity; Like 12 year old Severus Snape.   
  
They appeared in Slytherin Abbey, frigthened.   
  
In Hogwarts the reaction was a little different. Shocked was the majority of emotions. Dumbledore calmed the screaming children down, assuring them it was most likely a prank and promised to look for the missing students after the sorting.   
  
Yet, the sorting didn't prove much better. Each sorted Slytherin would disappear underneath the Sorting Hat and the children were frigthened of their turn. Dumbledore assured them nothing would happen, but it was clear that he was shocked and calculating.   
  
As soon as all sorted Slytherins were gone from the Castle, Dumbeldore would contact the Ministry and parents. There was not a single Slytherin student left in Hogwarts. The Wards told him as much.   
  
Back in Slytherin Abbey, Voldemort looked down at the frightened students that had arrived. His smile was terrifying, but perhaps it was merely because of his practically orgasmic glee, that he had fooled Dumbeldore and stolen his students right out of his nostrils. He basked in the moment, despite the sobbing and shivering students... just a moment more...   
  
He'd give anything to see the old fools face now.   
  
A throat cleared impatiently beside him and Voldemort turned a glare to the idiot, before addressing the students.   
   
" Welcome all to Slytherin School of Magic and Ambition! As you have all noticed, or will notice, every student in this school is a Slytherin. Why you ask? It had come to my attention that Hogwarts was no longer safe for you. Your fellow students would torment you all in the hallways, cause you all great pain and express a hatred only the Light would have towards all they call dark. Some of you are light born, some of you even expected to Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs or even Ravenclaws, but was chosen for Slytherin.   
  
" You are the children of Light parents, and even you were mistreated by Dumbledores chosen ones. Your parents were hysterical with fright and fury, because no one wanted to help you. They were called traitors and were already believed to have been Slytherins all along. Your parents were called liars in their faces and you were the devil spawn. Your cousins, siblings and friends for 11 years turned against you, but you preservered.   
  
" In response to this, I and my people, created this school for you. Every Slytherin who are sorted in Hogwarts, will find themselves here, in Slytherins ancient Home and taught by myself and my people. When you leave for the adult life, you will be educated and ready for a world that will only do you harm, but fear not. Slytherins are Family; We are one and we will always protect each other. Among the teachers and in my army, you will find, that I do not in fact discriminate against other houses.   
  
" Many of my people are Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, and many of their children are our infiltrators in Hogwarts Castle. Children not chosen for Slytherin, but chosen for a much more difficult and important role. These children are snakes in hiding and they will search out others of their own kind. We call them Chimera and you may see these children at Holidays in this school. Now, if you please, let us take part in the feast and retire, for tomorrow will be a new day in your new life. Thank you. "   
  
Voldemort sat down in his throne and the newly sorted children were directed to their tables. Food and drinks of all cultures appeared and hungry souls filled in. The dinning hall was not a place of much loud talking, most of the students were wary and unsure. Voldemort believed it was his presence, that was intimidating.   
  
He was the Dark Lord after all.   
  
Mostly, though, he was sure it was because of the children that weren't of dark blood. They were expected to be terribly frightened for their life in his visinity.   
  
Voldemort ignored these children; they would learn in time.   
  
For now, he took part in his victory feast against Dumbledore.   
   
                                                                                           **[ Slytherin School; The Musical? Could be good! ]  
  
**_September 1st, 1991._

_  
_  
" Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin. " Harry whispered to the hat on top of his head, desperate, scared and longing for the new friends he had made. He wanted to be in Gryffindor where his parents had been, where good was and where his new friend Ron said he'd be. " Anything, but Slytherin. "   
  
" _Not Slytherin you say? "_ the Hat replied amused.   
  
Ron had told Harry all about the horrible enchantment on the hat. All Slytherins chosen by the hat was taken away magically, to a place of darkness, horror and evil magic. Voldemort's personal Army was trained there and even after 20 years since it was opened and 10 years since Voldemort's demise, it was still working. Children were taken and not seen again until Holidays or after their Graduation; Altered.   
  
Ron even told him that he had lost two brothers to that school, they had never come home and he imagined they were truely evil now. That was 3 years ago now.   
  
The Hat was merciless and even lightborn children could not be protected from it.   
  
" _Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness. "_ It said, but Harry vehemently refused it, begged it not to be Slytherin.   
  
" Just put me where I belong! " Harry whispered franticly and The Hat replied smugly.   
  
" _Very well, then! As you wish! Let it me **SLYTHERIN**! " _  
  
Harry Potter disappeared with a pop and Hogwarts was left in chaos, with a pleasantly surprised and gleeful DADA professor. Later that night, Voldemort at the back of Professor Quirrels head, laughed himself silly, promising never to forget the look on Dumbledore's face, when he lost his Chosen One to his old system.   
  
The Dark Lord would never had guessed his genius would've come to this, but he was definitely pleased. If anyone should defeat him, it should be a Slytherin and of greater power!   
  
Harry Potter arrived in a large dinning hall, surrounded by Slytherins. He was the center of attention and frightened beyond belief. He even spotted a shocked Draco Malfoy sitting with other newly sorted Slytherins that Harry had seen disappear before his very eyes.   
  
He gulped and trembled.   
  
A dark shadow appeared before him and he looked up in terror.   
  
Dark eyes stared himself.   
  
" Mr. Potter... Welcome to Slytherin School of Magic and Ambition, we are pleased to see you among us. " The man drawled and a cruel, gleeful smirk spread on sallow lips. Harry was sure he would die here. They would torture him and kill him for Voldemort and hang his body on the wall or the floor.   
  
The man leaned down.   
  
" You will find, Mr. Potter, that Slytherin houses more than just Dark wizards and Witches and that we all take care of each other. Now, find a spot and sit down. " The whispered before he spun around and walked back to where he had come from. Harry turned and looked for a place to sit.   
  
Two red heads hailed him over.   
  
They were freckled, plaed and had the exact same hair as Ron had.

They had to be the missing brothers!   
  
" Over here Potter! Here! US!! Here! " They called, as if they had known him all along, or maybe knew he had known Ron. Harry approached them warily, still trembling with fear among these dark eyed Slytherins. All eyes were on him and he felt much like what a tiny mouse would in a ring of cats.   
  
One of the twins grabbed a hold of him and dragged him into a seat, grinning from ear to ear. They looked a little frightening, but their brown eyes were kind.   
  
" Don't worry, We were the same 3 years ago. Frigthened like kittens! " one twin said and nudged his brother who nodded sagely.   
  
" He was crying for mummy and daddy, but I was strong like a bear and protected him from the evil slytherins. " The other said to the irritation of his double.   
  
" The Hell you didn't! You hid under the table! " He raged quietly and captured his brother in a hooked arm and recieved a nudging for his troubles. Harry watched them in disbelief.   
  
Did evil play around like this?   
  
He felt himself calm down a little as the two twins made each other miserable, well, Harry would've seen it as misery and torment, but they were grinning and laughing. They were absolutely strange!   
  
Another student appeared and Harry turned to look. This one wasn't frightened at all, but gladly greeted their fellow. Harry chanced a look around. There were actually a lot of students. More than in Hogwarts. Were they all Slytherins?   
  
" Some of them come from outside of England. " A twin at his side said silently, as if reading his thoughts.   
  
" We were surprised too, but apparantly Slytherin School is really popular. Most of Dark wizards and witches send their kids here, but it's also a place where classified creatures and beings can send their kids to school as well. We got a few vamps and weres among them, and most of the new students are either that or neutral, or even Light oriented. Sometimes a dark couple send their kids to Hogwarts, like the Malfoys, Parkinsons and Greengrass. " The other continued.   
  
" But it's all politics really. Malfoys senior is in the Ministry, right hand man to the Minister himself. Malfoy's dad and mom never made it for Slytherin School, it was after their time, so naturally their son would go to Hogwarts first, but if chosen for Slytherin-- wooosh, here. If not, well... Politics. You'll learn that in class. " the first one explained as Zabini arrived.   
  
Harry turned to the twins in confusion.   
  
" But... If the Minister knows... how come.. "   
  
" How come he doesn't intervene? " One twin finished knowiningly.   
  
" As we said, it's all politics. Slytherin School isn't illegal with the International Wizards Schooling Counsil, and though the British Ministry have no idea about the classified dark creatures and beings kids that are schooled here as well, it's location is unknown and hidden away by thousands of years of warding. It kinda prevents the Ministry from storm it and finding out about it's secrets and what really goes on. " the other answered.   
  
"No one speaks of the school and who's in here, it's a great secret formed to protect the students and the school. At the same time, the Ministry don't finacially support the school, so why do they care eh? and all students who do graduate get their diploma from the International Wizarding Schooling Counsel after one great NEWTS test. It's all appoved; the school is like a tiny business and the parents are happy as long as their kids are safe and come out with great grades. " The twins took a pained and grieved look and their lips thinned.   
  
Harry felt a pang.   
  
That's right. Ron said they hadn't come back since they were taken.   
  
Suddenly the hall grew quite and all eyes turned to the front.   
  
A woman rose from a throne.

She was gorgeous; A true angel with her pale grey eyes and long blonde hair. She smiled at ever child in the room. Harry's insides squirmed warmly as she looked at him with a strange emotion that he'd never seen aimed at him before.   
  
" Welcome all students. We are most happy too see you who have returned from summer holiday and you who have been chosen for 7 years in Slytherin School. Those of you who are new and frightened, please, calm your hearts. I am Headmistress; Narcissa Malfoy and I assure you all, you are safe here. In Slytherin School we learn that we are one big family. We take care of our own and we never harm each other.   
  
" Before we feast, let it be clear in this very moment... " The Headmistress said, her eyes sharpened and Harry ducked as they landed on him. " Harry Potter is among you and while many of you feel angry and maybe even justified in harming him from what happened between he and the Dark Lord, 10 years ago... I will warn you now. If you do so, if you harm another snake in this School.. Nothing will save you. The Vow of this school is so; Any student will never be harmed, neglected or thrown out as long as they are a Student and abide by the rules. Harry Potter is not the boy who lived, the destroyer of the Dark Lord nor an enemy as long as he is a Slytherin in this school. As long as Harry Potter remains true to us. "   
  
Harry's face flamed with embarassment and horror.   
  
All eyes where upon him, some not kindly, but everyone in the school would abide the rules and watch. Harry himself vowed to stay true as long as it would protect him.   
  
Narcissa stared them all down, promising death and pain to all who would break it.   
  
" Now, Let the feast commence. "   
  
Food appeared on all tables and all eyes left Harry for the sake of dinner.   
  
The boy breathed out relieved, though is face remained pink.   
  
" Don't worry, she did the same for us when we came. Weasleys have always been a firm light family and dumbledore worthshippers and no one was happy to see us, but Narcissa, the headmistress, was firm and warned anyone off. No one wants to mess with the Malfoy family. So don't worry. " one twin told him and Harry smiles shakily. He'd let time show, though.   
  
" by the way.. " The other said as they dished up food. " I'm fred and that's George. "   
  
Harry nodded and piled a few dished up himself.   
  
" I met Ron, at the train. " Harry said and not much else needed to be explained. The Twins smiled, though it was uncertain and slightly bitter.   
  
" Yea... He probably told you everything then. " Harry nodded uncomfortable.   
  
" He did..."   
  
The twins exchanged looks between bites before turning to the Potter Heir.   
  
" Thing is.. Not all light families accept back their kids.. " Fred said lowly, all serioussness. " In school, we have a contact person. A teacher who acts like what the Head of House does at Hogwarts. It's a chosen adult who will take care of our needs while we're here. Much like a parent will. They practically are out parents in school. "   
  
" Ours are Professor Snape, he's the NEWTS potions master and Dark arts teacher and wicked. Doesn't like many people, but he takes his job really serious; Mad serious actually. We wont have him until 6th year, thank god. He drives those NEWT'ers insane, but as a Contact person? He's really great. " George said between bites.   
  
" As soon as students are sorted here and/or placed in his care, he contacts our parents and sets up meetings with them. They can even come and see the school if they are really worried about us, but... He never lets them pull out a student. Really stubborn about that. He called on our parents about us. " Fred continued and became more grim as he told his tale.   
  
" Mum was hysterical and Dad was real quite, from what Professor Snape said. Mum demanded that we return and be resorted at Hogwarts, but Snape refused and told her to get a grip and accept it. " George said when Fred stopped, and shrugged as if it didn't bother him at all. Harry saw it was all bravado; The twins were troubled and hurt by it.   
  
" Mum wouldn't. She practically disowned us right there and chased our professor out of the door with her frying pan, screaming all kinds of obscenities after him. Made an awful rucus and even involved Dumbledore in the case; but... Nothing could be done and in the end Mother wrote and demaned we return emidiatedly or we'd never be welcome in her home again. " Fred looked down at his plate and George looked away.   
  
" You didn't go home. " Harry whispered and frowned thoughtfully. Ron had made it sound like they had been kidnapped and held prisoners, or even killed, or turned dark and beastly, yet the truth of it. The twins were clearly hurt by their mothers words and they seemed to actually really like this school. " but why? I mean... Your parents and siblings.. why leave them? "   
  
It was one thing Harry didn't understand.   
  
He had had no one, and if he had been in their place. With a lot of family and the threat of loosing them all for a school?

He would've chosen them... Right?   
  
The twins shrugged and smiled at him as if he was just an innocent baby. Harry scowled.   
  
" Kinda hard to explain, Little Harry. " Fred said and pinched his cheek red. The scowl was apparently too cute for the twins to resists and took turns mushing his cheeks and babbling baby words at him- until Harry swatted their hands away to their great amusement.   
  
" Seriously! " Harry cried and practically pouted at them, a terribly dark scowl still wrinking his forehead and cheeks sore and red. Fred and George just grinned at him.   
  
" You'll figure it out, Little Harry! Just look foreward to it! " Fred said and reached over to ruffle his already black mess of a hairdo.   
  
" Yea, as Snapes Charge, you'll never want for anything. " George added mischeviously as he ate a strange roll dipped in somekind of sauce. Harry looked at him in confusion as he tried to righten up the messy hair.   
  
" Snape? How'd you know? " He asked and even glanced up at the teachers table to maybe spot whom it was. Harry left his hair alone and instead took a sip of the strange juice in his cup. They all looked the same; Dressed in dark themed robes and wearing blank faces or scowls. Well, not the Headmistress, she was dressed in what could only be elegant silvery robe that sparkled as if stars had hung on it for her honor.   
  
" That one over there, scowling as darkly as a storm is Snape and we know because he came to you. You didn't notice sitting here, talking with us, but each time a student appeared, their Contact person would. It's kinda like a toss up who gets whom, but the system is really simple. Before you came, the student got the contact that's sitting beside Snape on his right, when you came it was Snape's turn and the one after you got the professor on Snape left... That's the system really. But, they take it serious. Trust me. " Fred explained.   
  
Harry thought it was a strange system, but incredibly easy to remember too. Simple, but efficient. His eyes turned to the incredibly dour-looking man. It was the man who welcomed him. He had been really tall, like a tall and thin giant, Hagrids very opposite!   
  
And the eyes... Dark as night and yet.. He'd been rather friendly despite how evil he had looked. Harry very much hoped everything would turn out alright.   
  
" Wait. " He realized and turned his head to the twins. " Snape will contact my relatives then? "   
  
The Twins nodded as if they were one and Harry felt terror and horror course through his veins as he looked back at the professor at the Teachers table. This man, at his relatives home? His magic hating relatives, who despised him and wanted him dead and gone?   
  
Suddenly he smiled.   
  
" Maybe I don't have to go back after all. " He whispered to himself and with a returning appetite, ate his fill. A new hope spreading in his heart and it felt as if he was floating on a cloud of sugar. The Dursleys would deny his return and if they were just a tad bit nasty towards his contact person, then it was quite possible that Harry wouldn't even have to return home at all.   
  
                                                                                                      

**[Slytherin school is the best school in the World!]  
**

The first day in Harry new life went from exciting, hopeful and warm, to terrifying, scary and fear for his very life, yet that all changed with his two newest friends and what they had told him. Harry started to believe that maybe, just maybe, being transferred to Slytherin School wasn't so bad after all.   
  
Maybe he wouldn't even have to go back to the Dursleys and could stay at school all year for the next 7 years. He went to bed with his year mates, full and content and not so scared of the world as he had been when he was transported to the scary hall full of dark eyed students.   
  
Draco Malfoy had even welcomed him before they went to their beds and the other blank faces students had given a tiny smile as well. Harry guessed it was a Slytherin thing, since he saw mostly all of them students had the same ways of expression. It was hard to keep up with, but he would learn. He always did.   
  
He'd never been as full and content and warm as he was in the large soft bed.   
  
His trunk and Hedwig had somehow appeared beside it when he looked for it and was quite happy it was untouched. Hedwig seemed a little ruffled, but had settled on a perch that appeared. Apparantly she had no intentions of leaving just yet. It made him glad as he watched her sleepy form; Head tugged into her snowy beauty.   
  
" I know Voldemort made this school.. " He whispered with a smile to the sleeping animal. " But... I think it might be a good school... I just.. Wonder why.. If he was so bad, so evil... Killing people and.. attacking me as a baby... Why would he protect all these kids?.. why would he even make a school... with such a rule? "   
  
Harry figured he didn't know the entire story, that what he was told was perhaps not even true, or at least a mouse's bite off the worlds largest cheese. The fact that the school had been in working order for 20 years at least, and Slytherins had been snatched from under the Sorting Hat everywhere and right in front of Dumbledore, but the Headmaster hadn't been able to do anything...   
  
Why?   
  
Wasn't Dumbledore all powerful? All knowing? The Greatest Wizard of all ages?

Why would he be bested by this?   
  
Harry liked a good mystery, but most of all, he didn't like being lied to about a mystery and he knew he'd been lied to in some way. He would find out why and what it was all about and Slytherin School was the perfect place to do that.   
  
He smiled and closed his eyes.   
  
" Please.. Whoever is out there.. don't let me go back to that life again... "   
  
Harry Potter fell asleep, content and hopeful for the future.   
  
                                                                                  

**[ Slytherin House is a direct and victorious attempt to piss on Dumbledore]  
**  
Albus Dumbledore was a man of many resources.   
  
They didn't do shit for him when it was about Slytherin School and all his missing students from the empty house table. It hadn't for 20 some years. He had no idea what was going on there, where it was and who had taken over it's management after Voldemorts demise. He knew nothing.   
  
Only that a lot of students went in and when they came out, they were masters of their arts. Master polititians and unspeakables. They were protected by the law and the school vows on their graduation and he couldn't even catch students on Holiday or their parents!   
  
Voldemorts greatest design, indeed.   
  
It bothered him to no end, and now he finally stood with a determing factor.   
  
Voldemorts design had stolen away his Chosen one.   
  
Harry Potter was a Slytherin and Dumbledore couldn't do shit to get him back. The Boy-Who-Lived was now lost to him and all his well laid plans was in rubble at his feet. He was tired. Sick and tired of Voldemort and the man was practically dead!   
  
He needed something.   
  
Anything.   
  
The Dursleys?   
  
No. Young Severus Snape had proven that no family stood in the way for them. The Weasleys lost two sons to the Dark and Dumbledore discovered how powerless he'd been to prevent or fix it. The first truest light family in his grasp and he hadn't had the power to stop it. Now the last truest light blood was gone.   
  
Harry Potter, a Slytherin.   
  
He dreaded the News papers.   
  
Dumbledore needed a new plan.   
  
And Quickly.   
   
                                                                                              **[Slytherin School of Magic and Ambition; To be Continued? ]  
  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> So... that was it... I might make more, but they would be in a drabble like oneshots. I'm not good at Chapters. Ask my despairing fans on FFnet. they hate me... I know it... .-. Anyway. What did you think? Are there any holes in this? Wanna ask me things? Want me to make another? Wanna give me ideas?? I like ideas.. they make me write.. ^w^ Anyway... Awesome eh? Thanks for reading and for kudos and so on... 
> 
> Love ya XD


End file.
